Her Heredity
by DarkSlytherinAngel
Summary: A young maiden goes on a journey to revange the attack on her villiage. It turns into a search for her past. She falls in love with a prince and is molasted by a vampire. Will she ever survive. Is this even real. A low, low R rating. R&R!
1. The Attack Prologue

AN: UPDATED!!! Thanks Angel Of Despair for the great review. I am adding a new chapter later tonight for KATES. Don't forget to review. THANKS! =)  
  
Christina stared up at the bright blue sky. The green grass tickled the skin that was not hidden by the coarse, homespun shift she wore. Her auburn hair shined in the afternoon sunlight.  
  
Christina sighed and rolled onto her side and started picking the grass. 'Today was the day' she thought to herself. 'Today was the day when her mother had been murdered 15 years ago.' Christina knew she should not be angry, that it was the Gods will and it had its purpose but she could not understand why she had to be left to fend for herself. Christina knew it was not her mothers fault the kingdom was falling apart. That power- hungry men were everywhere. But she hated her mother for making her hide what she was.  
  
Isolda, Christina's mother, had been the heir to the kingdom of Caerleon. Caerleon had been attacked and Isolda had fled with her infant daughter. Isolda was not to be spared, though. She was killed by Caerleon's enemy, Baldwin. Baldwin was a power-hungry prince and was furious that Isolda would not give into his, so called, peace treaty. Baldwin however had not noticed the bundle that had laid near his victims feet and had rode off into the night.  
  
Christina had been found by a traveling company of knights. The knights had heard of the attack on Caerleon and recognized Isolda. The company also knew that her daughter must be hidden from Baldwin. They had taken Christina to her mothers dear friend, Cecilia, who lived in the small village of Ludlow.  
  
Cecilia had taken Christina in as if she was her own. Raised her along with her own daughter, Ann. Christina grew up to be a strong tempered, rebellious maiden. Her long auburn hair and bright blue eyes caught the eye of every man. However, Christina could care less. She was just as happy, if not more, to be riding her stallion Freund or playing ball with Ann and her best friend, Emma.  
  
Christina was woken by the sound of hooves. She sat up and gawked at the army of men that were speeding towards her, towards Ledlow. 'They were attacking' it took a moment for the reality to hit her but once it did she got up and ran toward the town. 


	2. A Meeting of Luck Chapter 1

AN: A step into romance, KATES. Much more to come I promise. Next Chapter Christina meets Isabella and has breakfast with Jon. REVIEWS!! I Love reviews. I only have 2 need 4 to do more. LOL =) -Bree  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cecilia! Cecilia! " Christina ran into her protectors hut. "Cecilia, we're being attacked! WE HAVE TO GET OUT!!" Christina screamed but as she scanned the hut she had grown up in she noticed in was empty. No Cecilia, nor her daughter Ann. Damn, what a wonderful time for them to go out.  
  
Just as the thought had crossed her mind she heard screams. The rest of the village had noticed the attack. Jeez, took them long enough!  
  
Christina ran out of the her hut to see the huts on the border of the village burning. "Great, just GREAT!" And with that Christina ran into the Boarding forest, on the other side of the village, like she had been taught.  
  
Christina had run until she couldn't hear the sounds of panic and chaos. She stopped at a Great Oak to catch her breath. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep amoung it roots. ------------------------------------------------------------------- "JON, you can't just go and pick up maidens from the forest floor." A male voice woke Christina. She glanced around her surroundings.  
  
A soft feather bed with a blue comforter. High ceilings and a sunlight showing a cloudless blue sky. And a solid, arched oak door that was muffling the harsh voice outside. Unless little green men came this is NOT the place I fell asleept. Christina was just getting up when another voice, younger this time, spoke.  
  
"I can do whatever I want, Alan. And would you rather have her sleeping under trees, perfect bait for Baldwin's army I say." Jon shouted at Alan.  
  
"Of course, my lord." Alan stated with a mock bow. It was at this moment that Jon burst through the door into the chamber.  
  
"Well, I see you are awake." Jon stated, in a much calmer voice than before, as he threw open the curtains.  
  
"Um..yes..sir." Christina muttered, not sure what to say or how to address the handsome young man in front of her. For handsome he was with shoulder length dirty blond hair, bright green eyes and a lopsided grin.  
  
"Well Jon, I think that we've scared her." Alan stated with a chuckle. Christina glanced at him. Though not as handsome as Jon, Alan's shoulder length black hair and ice blue eyes were not all that bad, compared to the village scum Christina was use to.  
  
"I think not but we'll see." Jon shot back. Than turning to Christina he stated. "My mother's handmaiden will be up shortly to help you prepare. Than I hope to see you at breakfast." With a bow he left with Alan at his heels.  
  
Well he has to be of some importance to have handmaidens for his mother and being called lord by his monk.  
  
TBC I promise! 


	3. The Queen's Handmaiden Chapter 2

AN: A special thanks to KATES. Thee fans are the ones that keep me going. Sorry for the delay but my computer froze and I lost EVERYTHING. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review. crawls and kisses your feet ENJOY!! Going for 6 reviews this time!  
  
'How DARE they do this to me. They, whoever they are, have NO right to not tell me what is going on. ' Christina started pacing the giant room. 'I have to find out if everyone is ok. I have to find Cecilia.' Tears sprung to her eyes, she wiped them away. ' I WILL NOT cry. I WILL NOT show weakness.'  
  
The sound of the door opening brought Christina back to the present. Turning she found her self face to face with a elderly woman.  
  
"Aw, there you are lass. I'm Isabella, the Queen's head handmaiden. The Prince requested I get you ready for the day than send you to Breakfast." The woman stated, her graying hair blowing in a unseen wind. "My child what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a boggart*." Isabella questioned seeing Christina's shock face.  
  
"You work for the Queen? And the Prince sent you to me? I don't even know the Prince!" Christina stumbled, trying to hide the shocked look on her face.  
  
With a chuckle Isabelle replied. "Yes my dear. I do work for the Queen and yes the Prince requested me for you. Now, go sit over there so we can start." Isabelle nodded toward a set of chairs and table off in the corner.  
  
Christina crossed the room and sat in a wooden-backed chair. 'hum, this is more comfy than it looks.' She watched as Isabella took out a beautiful cherry stained box from her bundle crossed the room and set it on the table in front of her.  
  
"Now, I know you feel like crap but I am sorry to say that you don't have time to bathe. Don't worry though if I can make the Queen look 30. I can make you beautiful." And with that Isabella pulled a brush out of the box and started combing the rats nests from Christina's auburn hair. " Not that your not beautiful. In fact I haven't seen any one fairer. Like the prince said, and I quote, 'She could have beauty to revel my mothers if she didn't hide it under the dirt of a kitchen made.' Ad trust me it may seem like a put down but coming from the Prince it is one of the highest compliments." Isabelle stated as she started braiding Christina's hair in the most elegant way.  
  
"But you never answered my question before. How does the Prince know me? I have never seen him before." Christina asked as Isabella tied off the braid with a leather thong.  
  
"Well if my sources are correct, and they have never been wrong, you met Prince Jon this morning. Talked to him even." Crossing the room Isabella took a light faerie blue gown* out of her bundle. "Now try this on." She said with a wink.  
  
"JON, JON IS THE PRINCE!!!" Christina shrieked at Isabella.  
  
"Yes, who did you think he was, the butchers son? Now will you PLEASE try this on. " Isabella handed the gown to Christina. Christina slipped it on and marveled at the perfect fit. "Made by the elves it 'tis. THOMAS, THOMAS GET IN HERE!!" Isabella screamed in the direction of the door.  
  
A young boy of about 12 jogged in to the room. "You called, Izzy?" shaking his sandy hair out of his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, I would like you to escort this fine lady to the dinning room." Isabella growled. "AND DON"T YOU DARE CALL ME IZZY AGAIN. Thanks." The boy nodded, looked at Christina and walked out of the room. Christina followed but not with pausing and whispering to Isabella.  
  
"Thanks, and the names Christina if I can ever repay you." Than turning on her heel she followed the boy.  
  
'He was right, he was right.' Isabella mumbled before collecting her bundle and leaving.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*A Boggart is the English rendition of the Boogie man. * Picture the Blue faerie gown like one of Arwens' from LOTR 


	4. Breakfast Encounters Chapter 3

AN: I have not edited it. I will edit it late but I was a Vaction and justed wanted it posted so bear with me. I will fix it soon. PLEASE PLEASE review!! I BEG OF YOU! I came home from a 11 day trip and only had ONE review!! KATES your are one of the best people ever, I am forever grateful. Do you think you could get people to review my storys. Like all stars say I LIVE FOR MY FANS!! R&R  
  
Christina ran down the steps trying as hard as she could to keep up with Thomas, the sandy haired servant boy, and not rip the beautiful elven made gown. Finally the boy stopped and waited for her. When she reached him he addressed her.  
"Your fast for a Lady. Sorry I ran but I had to see what kind of person you are." The boy stated.  
"What kind of person?" Christina asked with a tilt of her head.  
"Yes that way I know how to treat you in the future." Thomas answered, than seeing the questioned look on her faced continueed. "A rude spolied prat would have yelled telling me to that I was a brat and needed to slow down; therefor I would run faster loseing them so they could find there way on there on. A grump would mutter under their breath but be to courtis to say anything. I would than just avoid them later on. Than you have the people who tink they are polite and ask 'Would you please slow down my boy.', it is best to take these on the "senic route". And than there is you. You are polite and courtis and I would love to help you. Now the dining room is throug that door." The boy stating with a nodd and than ran off.  
'Wow, I never knew being a servent boy was so complicated.' Chrisina smothed her skirts and entered the room.  
The dining room was empty but for a man sitting at the head reading a paper. As Christina approched she reckonized the man as Jon, no Prince Jon. His green eyes swept her before he nodded. She saton the chair next to his.  
The Hall was decorated in green and silver. A servent girl brought her a plate of breakfast and tea. 


	5. A talk with Jon Chapter 4

Christina ate quickly. 'Gosh, this is more than I get in a week.' She thought to herself. When the servant girl came back to collect the plate Jon had still not spoken. Christina was about to leave when he finally spoke.  
"That dress looks nice on you."  
"Thank you, your highness. I love it b-but I will be needing my other clothes back." Christina hoped this had not seemed to rude but she would feel even worse if she ruin the elven dress searching for Cecelia.  
" I am sorry but the clothes you arrived in were burned. I have sent for one of the finest seamstresses to come take measurements for you till than you will wear my sister's clothes. And besides why do you need such clothes here. Oh, and call me Jon."  
"Your- Jon I need decent boyish travel clothes. I must find Cecilia. I mean she may not be my mother but she always treated my like I was of her womb. When I was little I called her mother. A mother need not be of blood, sir." Christina whispered. She scolded herself for almost crying at any thought of Cecilia. " I never questioned whether she was you mother or not. Tell you what I will send out some search teams and you will stay here. I don't want you hurt." Jon cooed.  
"Why do you care if I'm hurt. I'm just some village scum! You never cared before when you taxed us into poverty. I am not a stuck up noble woman, I care for my family!" Christina shot back.  
" I have no proof but I would bet my life that you are not a commoner. The way you walk, the way you lift your head, the way you defy me. I no not what blood runs through you but I will not have a mysterious noblewoman escape me and maybe, once you trust me, you will tell me who you are?" Jon explained as of this in a way Christina thought no one could. He spoke it like a loving father. Christina remembered a old wisemaids quote: Never count your blessings.  
"I'm sorry. Your right of course. I just need time to think everything over. Thank you for all your help." Christina curtseyed and left the room. Just as she reached the door Jon called after her.  
" Do you think you will be okay to picnic with me tomorrow afternoon." Jon asked a smile playing on his lips.  
"Of coarse, Your highness." Christina answered smiling for the first time.  
"Jon" Jon whispered as he watched the most beautiful woman he had ever met run off.  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but I had writers block. It is still there but mild. Sorry its short. Please review. If you have any comments or caught any mistakes e-mail me at aliengal03@yahoo.com or review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I will list you all next chapter! 


	6. The First Kiss Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. I tried to make it longer. Thanks The Dark Enchantress, Beeker, KATES, Crystal Teardrop, FrodoCrazi, and Angel of Dispair for reviewing any/all chapters. I am look for a beta- reader. If you are would like to please review or email me. Thank you! If you review a will send you a funny picture!!  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \  
  
Christina got up with the rising sun, She stretched and went to look out the window. The view was spectacular, rolling green meadows, a crystal clear lake and a forest in the far distance. Christina busied herself with getting a bath ready. She was exited for the first time since the "accident" as she had come to call it. She was going one a picnic with the most beautiful man she had ever seen and he was a prince. What normal 16- year-old girl wouldn't be excited.  
  
"Oh miss, you mustn't do that." Turning around Christina saw Ina, her personal maid. She had beautiful dusty hair, blue eyes and a freckled complexion.  
  
"Oh Ina its fine. You should still be in bed." Christina poured the last bucket of water into the metal tub.  
  
"Oh miss. Let mer wash you hair, please." Christina smirked.  
  
"Ina listen to me. Its ok I won't die if you don't wait on me hand and foot. In fact I would feel awful if you did." Ina frowned but nodded.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" She whispered.  
  
"Some breakfast would be nice and maybe something to wear."  
  
"Of course miss!' Ina piped up. "anything else?"  
  
" Yes, call me by my name."  
  
"But it 'tis disrespectful."  
  
"Not when I ask you to. I call you by your name, do I not."  
  
"Of course, Christina." Ina stumbled over the name but once she got use to it, it flowed over her tongue like a waterfall in Eden.  
  
Christina washed her air till it was shinning in the morning light. She soaked in the bath till the water was colder than the sea in winter. When she got out a steaming breakfast was on the table and a stunning green dress was laid on the bed with lady's boots and riding gloves. 'They have thought of everything' Christina mussed to herself as she got changed. The dress fit perfectly like before and showed off her womanly curves. She had just finished breakfast when a messenger appeared at the door.  
  
"Ma'am, I have a message for you from the prince." The boy handed her the note and left. Opening the note she read:  
  
Dearest Christina,  
I have arranged a picnic lunch to be prepared for us. I thought it would be fun if we rode out to the lake for lunch. Meet me in the stables when the sun Is high.  
Yours truly,  
Jon  
  
Christina smiled, finished her hair and left.  
  
* * * *  
  
The horse was a beautiful creature. She was the deepest black with a pure white mane and tail. Her gait was as smooth as a fairies hair. She was named Beatrix after her great-great mother. Christina mounted with ease. She glanced over at Jon, who smiled. Jon rode a chestnut mare called Marian. Marian was two years older than Beatrix and much more demure.  
  
Christina and Jon rode along in silence admiring the beauty of his kingdom. When they reached the top of the green hill the crystal lake could be seen shimmering in the afternoon sun. The couple stopped to gaze upon it.  
  
"It wonderful is it not. I use to come her as a boy and watch the water for hours hoping to see a mer creature." Jon's tenor voice washed over Christina's ears. Like waves on the rocks. "See that tree down there, it's where we'll eat."  
  
"I'll race you to it." Christina didn't even need to speak the command when she moved into position Beatrix sprinted off, not giving Jon time to object.  
  
'Woman,' he muttered chasing after them. Needless to say Christina won. Laughing gaily Christina tumbled from the horses back into Jon's arms.  
  
"That was so much fun. I haven't done that in ages!" Christina sighed and laid her head against Jon's chest. Jon sat down on the bank while the horses grazed not far by. They sat like that for many blissful moments, Jon playing with Christina's hair. Christina gazing into his bright green eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful." Jon mumbled. Slowly Jon bent his head towards Christina and kissed her tender lips. "I think I may love you miss." Jon Stated afterwards. Christina for some reason found this so funny she burst into hysterical giggles which caused Jon to laugh as well.  
  
"Well," Jon started once their laughter had died down. " I'm famished."  
  
"Than let us eat, good sir." Christina chuckled trying to be proper. And so they ate a lavish lunch. Not aware of the dangers that laid ahead. 


	7. Love, Musings of a Mad Man, and Bad News

AN: I don't care what people say about my work. If I want my handmaiden to say Crap she can. How do you know what they did back than. Oh, they came from a noble family. What proof do people have that they acted that why? I am writing this cuz I want to and yes I love reviews but I'm tiered of acting like something I'm not just so people will like me. So if you don't like they way I write or think I am some big bad wolf for saying all this shit then you can go fuck yourself cuz no one else will. (About 2 people apply to this, you know who you are, I still love everyone else.) I HAVE FINALLY FIGURED OUT THE ENDNG!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Christina ran to her room dazed. 'OMG he kissed me. All my life I thought my first kiss would come from some baker's son but my first kiss came from a prince. A beautiful, handsome prince. Oh, I love life. I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!!!' She flopped down on her bed and fell into a dream about her and Jon.  
  
* * * *  
  
A dark figure paced the court yard of Ballan Moor. If you could call it a court yard, it was merely a space full of sand, one could suppose it use to be beautiful with the marble fountain in the center. But now the marble was cracked and the twin horse statues upon it were no longer playful looking foals but demoniac stallions.  
The dark figure walked over to a newly arrived being. This 'man' was slightly taller but not by much. Both were covered by long black cloaks which concealed their faces.  
"Will did you find her?" The first man asked.  
"No, my lord. We burned the village, killed her guardian and the guardian's daughter but we couldn't find her . We'll I mean we found her but we can't get to her. She is to well protected. My lord." The new figure spoke with a slight accent, a beautiful vampirac accent.  
"What do you mean, can't get to her?" "She is being sheltered by Prince Jon of Deudreth. Though he doesn't know who she is or what she is, he has here watched constantly. Even when he is with her, sir." "Then we will just have to get her alone, either that or we storm the fort. Is there anything else?"  
"No my lord." The vampire said with a bow of his head.  
"Good, good. Well done, Bryan. You are dismissed." The vampire left. The lord walked over to the fountain and pulled off his hood reveling a slightly bumped nose, coal black hair and crystal blue piercing eyes. Eyes that reveled what he was to a trained eye. He stood there one leg up on the fountain, his hands supporting his head. He stood there as the sun rose up in the sky. People started to walk by him but he didn't notice, he was to deep in his thoughts. But his servants didn't care, after all if he was talking he wasn't yelling at them, so they went on with their life as their lord, their master, the one that controlled everything they did, controlled how long they lived, pondered whether his life was worth living.  
  
* * * *  
  
Jon flew up the stairs, a prettyful white rose in his hand. He stopped in front of his guest's door and knocked.  
"Come in." Christina called , Jon walked in to find the love of his life sitting on a chair by the window combing her hair. Her beautiful, auburn hair, oh how he wished he could wake up and have her by his side. He could picture it now. Her hair fanned out on the pillow, tickling his nose. Her crystal blue eyes hid by her eyelids fluttering open. She would rise and he would kiss her good morning and then they would go to breakfast. They would have children, wonderful playful children. And Jon would never have another care ever again. The world could be taken over by Baldwin as long as he had Christina by is side and she was happy.  
"You look so beautiful." He murmured as he pulled her into a hug. " You are to beautiful for me to tell you the news I bear." He handed her the rose.  
"Your to sweet." She cooed back to him, bringing the rose up to her nose. "Tell me the news, love. It won't break me."  
" My scouts discovered the bodies of Cecila and her daughter. They were interrogated, than murdered."  
Christina gasped. "Interrogated about what?" She murmured silent tears running down her face. "I don't know, love. I don't know." And she fell into his arms. He stood there holding her, letting her tears stain his shirt and memory. They stood there as the sun lowered in the west. 


	8. Rows of Love Chapter 7

AN: I have finally updated. I really like this chapter because it can be related to. It is a bit longer, so I hope it will keep your bellies full, or should I say your minds. LoL. Well Enjoy!  
  
The Dark Enchantress- Thanks for the review! It is much loved (I know that makes no sense but hey IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL ::Breaks into song:() Kates - Sorry but this fic is gonna be a bit emontial( I get into the parts when I write and since I'm moody they come off as moody.) This is a tragedy but I promise Christina and Jon don't die (Physically). This story will take a turn all good classics do. However I might have said to much already and will shut up.  
I LOVE ANSWERING MY REVIEWS but no one reviews. Please review!! ::pouts as eyes fill with tears:: I am also looking for a beta-reader!!  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
The two steeds trotted out of the gates that surrounded Deudreth. The common people crowed the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of the prince. The company rode out of the city gates, Jon and Christina surrounded by members of the Royal Guard.  
  
"Are they really nessacery?" Christina had questioned when she first saw the guards. Jon chuckled.  
"I know what you mean. They cause such a racket but they are mandatory. Though they won't be with us the whole time. Once we reach the forest the will head back leaving us with a small company of six. And those six aren't really 'guards' they are more like friends. We grew up together."  
Now Christina sat on her horse surround by brightly clad men. 'Honestly' she thought to her self. 'How can the be even the lest bit subtle with those uniforms. They stand out like a tree in the sea.' Normally Christina would find something like that funny but the past few weeks had left her worried and tiered. Ever since the news of her guardians Christina had been mourning. Jon had been leading a search party to discover who was behind the attacks. Evan though everyone knew that it was Baldwin Jon said he needed 'proof'.  
That proof had come two days ago. One of Jon's spy's had over heard a conversation between Baldwin's knights. Now they were riding off towards Ballan Moore, Baldwin's fort, right into the danger. Jon said they would call a truce. Christina knew better, Baldwin would never yeald, just as the sun would never rise in he west. Saying it was 'the only plan they had' and 'unless you know what Baldwin wants' Jon had formed a company of his finest knights. The knights were all but unarmed. They wore no armor and only carried a sword which was ceremonially and dulled. Even Christina knew they had no change against the fight that was bound to happen sooner or later. Christina shifted her weight in the saddle. How she hated this. They had to walk, to look collected. Christina wanted to just race out of the city for as it was they had been riding for 3 hours and were only halfwayto the forest. And this pace was not doing Christina any good. Her mind kept wondering and for this reason she did not notice when the caravan stopped, it was only when Jon tapped her on the knee she awoke form her trance.  
"Christina, we are stopping for lunch now. Come on I know you like the horse but you have to get off." Jon's maletone voice shook Christina out of her thoughts.  
"What, we're stopping. Why, we are not even near the forest let alone Ballan Moore. We don't have time to stop for tea." Christina whispered harshly.  
"It's lunch, they're hungry. And there is no reason why we should make haste. You should relax and enjoy the scenery."  
"No reason for haste. There is all the reason. We are just giving Baldwin more time to prepare his fight. We have to stop him Jon, don't you see?" She slid off the horse and glared at Jon.  
"No Christina, I don't see. I really don't know what has gotten into you toady. Baldwin has shown no signs he wants a fight he-"  
"No signs. Are you BLIND Jon!!! HE attacked a village. A village that had done nothing to him. He attacked it and murdered the people. Tell me, tell me how can a man like that want a frigin PEACE TREATY!! HE WANTS NOTHING MORE THAN DEATH AND DESTRUCTION EVERYWHERE!!!" Tears were beginning to form in Christina's blue eyes but a man's ego is strong and Jon was relentless.  
"You have to stop being so self centered. Every man makes mistakes. Baldwin has made his and I made mine. I made mine in ever loving you. You are nothing more than a kitchen whore!!" Jon spat at her. Christina was appalled. She swung up onto her mare.  
"You know nothing, Prince. The world is not as nieve as you think it is. So I will leave you with your, so called knights, and I will go stop Baldwin myself. For I AM NO KITCHEN WHORE!! You can go on with your treaty but when you are ambushed and your companions ruthlessly murdered don't come crying to me." And with that Christina urged her steed into a gallop and race over he plains. Easily crossing the distance and reaching the forest.  
"Do you want me to go after her, sir." A knight questioned.  
"No, the winter was hard let the wolves have a treat."  
  
TBC (  
  
AN: HE HE every good couple has a row. HE HE !!!( 


	9. The Forest and an Unwanted Foe Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it took so long. I have had a lot of work and just as much writers block/lazyness. Hope you like it, I feel my writing has improved a great bit. You?  
LillyNyx- Without tempers the world would be BORING. LoL. Thanks for the support. ::smiles sweetly::  
The Dark Enchantress- Thanks, ENJOY!!!  
Brielle- I agree.As for the hate mail, I am sorry. I do spell check and read through but it doesn't get everything. I think my grammer is okay compared to some others. LoL. It is the storyline that matters and I don't think my mistakrs interferre too greatly. Remember I am doing this for fun not for money. LoL. Enjoy!!  
KATES- I love Quests also but I am afraid mine isn't long. Fairy Tales raily end happley, people just say they do. LoL. Sorry if I don't r&r your stories for a little while but I have a lot of work and had to skip homework to post this. SO ENJOY!!!  
  
Christina raced to the forest, the scenery racing by. Her mare runnng at top speed easly covered the remainig distance. Christina slowed the tiered animal to a walk, assured they had put enough distantice between her and the Prince. The forest birches and oaks were well spaced and young, allowing Christina to walk and give the horse a break. Trudging along, the hem of her long, coarse, homespun traviling dress scrapping along the forest floor leaves. Chippmonks sprinted across her course. Red squirelles jumped from branch to branch, watching the new girl and her white steed. The blue jays, cardnels, and chickadee's sung her arrivel. Christina couldn't help but smile.  
They had been walking about a mile when they reached a meadow. The meadow was large, a giant yew tree stood proudly in the center dominatting the trinkling stream that flowed below it. Christina let her horse off to graze and sat down to go through supplies.  
Since they had been travling with a company of knights the supplies where sparse. Going through her saddlebag Christina discovered a loaf of bread, a extra dress, some oats, a couple of apples, and a large cantine of water. Christina sighed, she would have to push the horse hard with little food if they were to make it to Ballan Moor before Jon.  
'Show him your not a kitchen whore. That your special. The boy is stupid but he did catch on to that.' A little voice smoke to her. Not aloud but in her mind, though Christina was sure it wasn't her speaking. It was like magic, like telepathhy. But Christina knew that only three beings could transfere thoughts. The fearies, the mages, or the Vampires. But fearies only spoke in a childish, humurous voice, and mages spoke in rhythm so that left the later, Vampires.  
Vampires where evil menions of darkness. They were powerful magick weldiers, cunning, and suducive. They had been kicked out of the Divine Lands when they tried to trick mortals into worshiping them. They were the damned, the cursed, the undead. They lived off human blood and were hard to fight. Fast and cunning Christina knew she would never be able to fend for herselve.  
Slowly she got up, glancing around she looked for her predator. A flash of a cloak caught her eye when she truned she saw nothing. Christina sighed and concluded that she was just paranoid. Suddnley blackness overcame her, she slid to the gound and into unconsinence. But not without hearing her attackers words, words that would haunt her for years to come. "You are mine..."  
  
TBC 


	10. A Vampires Love Interest

For the second time in her journey Christina woke up in a strange bed. This bed was pure ebony. The sheets were ebony. The Bed itself was ebony. Looking around Christina figured she was in some sort of castle. The walls were stone. And the only window was on the west wall, eight feet off the floor.  
  
Slipping out of bed Christina realized that someone had put her in a black undershift that was made out of very thin, very weak material. Christina shivered as her bare feet hit the cold stone floor. Walking over to the door she found it locked on the outside.  
  
"IS ANYBODY OUT THERE!! LET ME OUT THIS MINUTE!!" She shouted. No one answered. It finally dawned on her that her quest was perilous and that it was not probable that she would come out of it alive. Sighing she went back to the warmth of the bed. Curling into a ball she let silent tears cascade down her face. She drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Ughamaybe..momma." Christina mumbled as she rolled over onto her side after her three hour nap. Hearing the tap of shoes she raised her head; letting the morning air renew her. "Whose there?" She whispered. No one answered. Suddenly a strong male hand grabbed her from behind. Forcing her to fall on her back. Her attacker jumped onto the bed, straddling her.  
  
"Hello, Christina. You look lovely this morning." He purred. He was pale, oh so pale. This contrasted greatly with his midnight black hair. His eyes were silver as the moon. He smiled reviling pearly white fangs. The incident in the forest came back to Christina. The vampire, this vampire, had kidnapped her.  
  
"Get off me you blood sucking bastard!" She screamed, as she tried to push him off. He smiled an all knowing smile. "Tsk..tsk..that is no way to treat your host." He grabbed her arms and held them over her head leaning over her face. Christina snarled but there was nothing she could do. He weighed twice as much as her, a great disadvantage. He brought his head down to her neck. She waited for the sharp pick of his fangs but it never came. Instead he started kissing her neck. Teasing her with his tongue. He moved up to her face and nipped at her nose. He growled and Christina could feel his loins tightening against her thigh.  
  
"Now..all you have to do is talk to Baldwin and then your all mine. Your lucky I like virgins otherwise you would probably be dead." He kissed her hard on the lips then as agile as a cat jumped off her and headed for the door. "There are clothes under the bed. Put them on. A guard will be here in half an hour to fetch you. If you are not ready you will go like that." He smiled. Looking down at herself she noticed her harden nipples an effect of his sexual teasing. She heard the door shut. He had left.  
  
"Oh..god could it get any worse." She mumbled.  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Only about 3 more chapters to go and then I am done. Thanks to all my reviews both on fan fiction and fiction press. Please review! 


End file.
